Forever my man
by angels-wings42
Summary: What I think could have happened if Ennis had welcomed Jack with open arms. My first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, start with an Authors Note…I have never, ever written any form of fanfiction ever in my life, but I love writing stories, especially the ones of the m/m variety. I've seen Brokeback Mountain 3 times now, got home from seeing it for the 3rd time only tonight, and I have a million ideas racing through my head. Basically the story will follow what would've happened if Ennis hadn't turned Jack away when he came to see him after hearing about the divorce I really hope I've got the town spelling of Wyoming right, let me know if I haven't! Also, I'm pure bred Australia, so I speak Aussie English fair dinkum, but I seriously suck at Cowboy English, so please bear with me!. And any flash backs will be in italics. So in short, on with the story!_

1970

Jack couldn't help but feel the grin getting bigger and bigger on his face as he headed toward Wyoming, He had a long drive ahead of him, 14 hours to be precise, but hell, this was Ennis he was going to see and he would fly to the moon if Ennis asked him to. He received the postcard only the day before, short and sweet, just the way Ennis liked them.

_Friend,_

_Alma and me's divorce has gone through, see you next month, when the fish are jumping._

_Ennis_

And that's all it took, 18 words that had suddenly changed his life forever. He couldn't help but to think back when he first saw Ennis, lookin' so shy and alone, leaning on the wall of that assholes trailer.

_1962_

_The fuckin' truck had been playing up again, Christ he was surprised it had made it this far. He better git work after traveling this far and hell, that idiot who had shown up last year better not show his face again. He wasn't even good looking. Jack sighed as he managed to roll the truck into the driveway. He looked around, then he saw him. Looking incredibly shy and alone, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. But fuck, he was hot, nothing at all like Andrew from last summer. He stretched as he slid outta the truck and looked slyly over at him, not being at all shy about it, he leant against the side of the truck bed and checked him out. The guy shifted almost uncomfortably, but hell, if a guy could look that good when being so uncomfortable, it was him. And that's all it took. In those few minutes, Jack Twist fell head over heels for Ennis Del Mar. _

1970

Jack pulled the truck over and slide out, stretching as he went. He really shouldn't have been bringing up those memories, driving with an erection was impossible, not to mention uncomfortable, but hell, a piss should fix that, and it did. 10 hours down, 4 hours to go. He couldn't help but feel a few fingers of doubt creep into his heart. What if Ennis rejected him? Fuck, he had no idea what he would do, probably a trip to Mexico, or 10. That might help numb him, but it wouldn't heal him. The only person who could keep him safe, was still 4 hours away, and to hell if he wasn't happy to see him. He'd make him happy.

4 hours later.

Jack pulled into Ennis's driveway, tooting the horn. He parked the truck and leaped out, grinning like a madman as he stared at Ennis, leaning against his truck. Then Ennis broke out into a huge grin. A grin which said he was happy to see him. "Jack fuckin' Twist!" he exclaimed, though only quietly. Jack could only continue to grin like a fool. "I got your postcard. I was kinda hoping that, well, maybe you'd changed ya mind." Ennis grabbed him into a full body contact, giving what Jack hoped was an answer. Jack pulled Ennis close and inhaled his scent. The next thing he knew was Ennis's mouth on his, his tongue dancing with Ennis's. Christ, how could this feel so good and yet be so wrong in the eyes of society. He moaned and pushed his hard cock into Ennis's. "Feel that cowboy? It's bin up for almost 4 hours now, Damn stubborn bastard refused to go down, and I reckon you're the only one who can git rid of it." Ennis's only answer was to kiss him again, a hard long kiss that made Ennis forget that his 2 girls were sitting in truck, and probably hearing, but maybe not listening to everything that they had said.

A sudden voice made them leap apart, "Daddy, are you kissin' him?"

Ennis spun around, "Christ Jenny! Git back into that truck NOW!" Jenny backed away, looking scared, her daddy never yelled at her, or Junior. Who was this man? Why were they kissing? Men didn't kiss men, they kissed girls and ladies. But not men, surely that wasn't mean to be. She slid back into the truck and looked wide eyed at Junior. "Daddy was kissin' that strange man out there Alma" Junior just shrugged, choosing not to believe her little sister, she did have a habit of making things up. "Girls?" They looked up, and Ennis continued, "This man here is Jack Twist, a special friend of mine Jack this is Alma Junior, and Jenny." Jack grinned and said "Howdy". The girls continued to stare at him. "Girls, say hello!" "Hello" the girls said together. "Now I'm gist gonna talk to Jack here for a minute, then we'll go to town."

Ennis dragged Jack away from the truck, closer to the run down shack, before kissing him again, and cupping Jack's hard cock in his hand. "Wait inside Rodeo, I'll take the girls out, then drop em' of at their mamma's. Then I'll be back to take care of you." Jack grinned sexily, "Is that a promise cowboy?" Ennis kissed him again. "Sure as your name is Jack fuckin' Twist it is." They kissed again, before finally parting. Ennis slid into his truck and tooted on his way out, leaving Jack to settle in as he pleased.

_Okay, that's chapter one, any feedback would be welcomed with open arms. Not sure when the next chapter will come, but rest assured, there will be one!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, so maybe chapter 2 has come slightly quicker than I first though. I'm not one hundred percent sure on certain dates in the movie or the book (as I don't have it), so I figured seeing its fan fiction I could make it up as I please :D. Thanks to all those who have replied, I to like happy Jack and Ennis stories, so hence the reason I'm writing one! This will be my first attempt at a sex scene, so please bare with me, but my motto is: the hotter the better, so I'll see how I go! Also I'm going to use a song or 2 in this section, which are all modern songs of out time (so to speak) so if you could just pretend that they really existed in 1970, that would be great and they will be in italics. Once again, on with the story…_

Ennis pulled his truck into the driveway, his headlights sweeping across Jack's truck on the way past it. He felt the grin stretch over his face. He was still here. Now didn't he have a promise to fulfill to him?

Jack heard the truck pull in, and he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Seeing as it was dark now, Ennis must have bin gone a while. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but 14 hours straight driving and only 1 piss stop does tend to make you rather tired. He heard the front door open and the sounds of Ennis removing his coat and hat. He watched as Ennis strode into the room before grinning sexily at him. Jack felt his cock respond. Christ! All this man had to do was smile at him and he got hard. Sometimes Laureen could do everything under the stars and it would still stay floppy. He felt it start to soften, 'No! Bad man Jack, do not think of your wife at a time like this. Especially when the man in front of you is 10 times hotter than she ever could be.'

Ennis dropped to his knees in front of Jack on the couch. "Now Rodeo, I think I had a promise all made out to you, didn't I?" He reached out and slid his hand suggestively over Jacks achingly hard cock, squeezing it through the denim of his jeans. Jack's only response was to lean back and groan, pushing his hips upwards so his cock rubbed up against Ennis' hand. Ennis leant into to kiss him softly, his tongue gently prying open Jack's lips, before sliding over his own. "Slow down Rodeo, we've got an entire lifetime ahead of us." He then slid his arms under a slightly stunned Jack and lifted him up, easy as if he was a young babe, before carrying him toward the bedroom.

Once there, he laid him on the bed and kissed him again, just not on his mouth, but all over his face, his neck before pulling him into a fiece hug. "I'm never gonna let ya go Jack Twist, never, ever agin. You're mine now, and I'm gonna prove it," He paused to kiss Jack, who was know even more stunned, before adding, "I'm gonna make love to you Jack, and show you jist how much I love you."

_I'll be your dream   
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope   
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

Jack finally recovered his senses and grabbed the back of Ennis's head, pulling him down into a crushing kiss. He rolled on top on Ennis pushing his own hard cock into his, yanking Ennis's clothes off, desperate to get at the skin beneath.

_I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do.  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning_

Ennis felt the heat surge through him, he rolled over, pulling Jack underneath him and he struggled to get to Jack's hot skin. He yanked off the belt, (complete with rodeo belt buckle) and threw it away from the bed. Jacks jeans followed and Ennis grinned when he saw that he had no draws on underneath, He reached down and wrapped his hand around the hard cock, pumping it slowly, watching as the pre cum dripped of the tip and as Jack groaned and wriggled. Suddenly without think Ennis leant down and licked the tip of the hard cock. Jack almost leaped of the bed with the sensation. "Holy fuck Ennis! That felt fuckin' amazing!" Ennis grinned, before leaning back down and taking a the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently "Holy FUCK!" It must of felt good. He sucked some more and gently ran his finger down to Jacks hole, running his finger teasingly around it. Jack whimpered, he had never wanted this so bad in his life, not even that first night up on BrokeBack. "Please Ennis" he whispered, "What Rodeo?" "Make love to me". Ennis grinned, "You're wish is my command little darlin'". He leant over and pulled open the draw in the bed side table. "What the hell Ennis?". Ennis shifted a little nervously, " I, ah, got some stuff, ya' know, to make it a bit easier, when, I ah" Ennis was bright red now, and Jack felt a wave of love wash over him. "Oh come here cowboy, and bring that with you!"

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

Jack went to roll over, but Ennis stopped him. "No, I wanna see your face", Jack smiled at him, and laid down on his back. He watched Ennis get into position, but instead of feeling his cock straight away, he felt Ennis's fingers. "What ya doing Ennis?" "Makin' it real good for you". He lay back and let the enjoyment wash over him as Ennis's fingers gently prepared him, before he felt the tip of Ennis's cock pushing up against him. He pushed up against it and Ennis pushed against him and he felt it slide inside. Holy. Fuckin. Shit. Christ, this felt good, so fuckin' good. He felt Ennis start to move slowly in and out of him, his moans mixing with Ennis's, his cock was achingly hard, and he groaned even more loudly as Ennis's hand wrapped around it, pumping it to the rhythm of his pumps in and out. They got faster and faster, before Jack felt it happening, low in his stomach, he didn't have much of a chance to say anying but "Guns going off!" before he came all over Ennis's hand. His hole clenched around Ennis and he heard Ennis moan before he came, spilling into him.

_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish   
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power _

_In lonely hours.   
The tears devour you.. _

_  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me... _

Jack looked up and Ennis and smiled, "I love you Ennis Del Mar, more than you could ever know."

_Okay, so maybe the whole chapter turned into sex. Lets just call it a fluff chapter.   
The song credits are as follows: Truly Madly Deeply, copyright Savage Garden, sorry I'm not sure what year, but it was in the 1990's. Don't know if anyone agrees with me, but that song could've almost been written for Jack and Ennis._

_Chapter 3 will be up soon, please keep leaving feedback, I like it! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's part three, sorry it took so long to come. I actually own a copy of the book now, so that'll come in hand! Enjoy this chapter! Just had to do a miner fix thanks Pip3!_

_The following day_

Jack woke up to an empty bed, with no Ennis in sight. He momentarily panicked, worried that he had dreamt all of last night. But the slight ache in his ass and the smell of coffee told him otherwise. He found Ennis in the kitchen staring out the window. "Mornin' cowboy" he said and Ennis started, almost spilling his coffee.

He saw Jack and smiled, before coming over to kiss him gently on the mouth. "Mornin' rodeo, how you feeling this morning? Not to sore I hope?" Jack scowled playfully, before pushing Ennis into the counter.

Jack cleared his throat, "I ah, better head back to Texas today," he said, "let Laureen know that I want a divorce. Hell, her Daddy is gonna be happy, he's bin trying to git rid of me since the day I married her, wonder what he would say if he found out I was leaving his little girl for another man?"

Ennis stared at him in horror, panic washing over him. "Jack! You wouldn't! Christ, you want to end up dead on the side of the road? You'd be stupid to say something like that!" Ennis was now reaching a hyperventilating state and it took all of Jack's control to stop himself from laughing. "Calm down cowboy, I was jist joking. Though seriously, I might have to tell Laureen. Guess it depends on if she asks who I'm leaving her for!" Ennis managed a thin smile at that one. "When you gonna leave?" "Right after breakfast."

Jack slid into his truck, and cleared his throat. "I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be gone, guess it depends on the reaction I git from Laureen and how quickly she wants to settle the divorce. But I'll ring you every night, promise."

Ennis gave a small grin and scuffed his boot in the dirt, looking so much like the day Jack had first met him, that his heart swelled. Ennis looked around nervously, "I'm gonna miss you rodeo,"

Jack grinned, "Miss you to cowboy."

_14 hours later_

Jack swallowed nervously as his sat in his truck in the driveway to the house. He saw curtain flicker, and Bobby's head peek out. Jack smiled, he was gonna miss spending all day with Bobby, he would have to make do with having him in the summer or something. The front door opening jolted him out of his day dream, and Bobby bolted out. He quickly slid out of the truck and open up his arms for the little boy.

"Daddy!" Jack swept him up and spun him around.

"Bobby!" "I missed ya Daddy."

"You to Bobby."

_Inside the house_

Jack took a deep breath and looked across at Laureen, who looked expectantly back at him. "Well, say your piece, I have a lot of work to do ya know." It was now or never.

"I wanna divorce."

Laureen looked at him in shock. She hadn't seen that one coming. She loved Jack, he was everything she had ever wanted in a man. She recovered herself, the first tears trickling down her cheeks.

"You _what?" _Jack look straight at her,

"You heard me, a divorce."

"Why Jack? Is it something I've done, said, not done…?"

Jack cut her off, "Hell Laureen, its not you, it's me. Fuck, I don't know how to say this, but I've been seein' someone else."

Laureen looked at him in horror. Her Jack, cheating! _NO!_ She sobbed openly, before turning to flee the room. At the door, and turned to him.

"Tell me one thing Jack, do you love her? I mean, really love her?" Jack looked around nerviously, fuck her! He wasn't gonna lie.

"No Laureen," She smiled, looking relived, but the next bit threw her completely.

"I love _him_,"

_Sorry it's so short, but I'm on a time limit. Please keep up with the reviews, they make me feel loved . _


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, for the people who have been replying, thanks so much – this chapter is for you.I know Laureen's reaction is a little different, but I wanted them to stay friends, so friends they will be! Also a slight warning for soppiness between Jack and Laureen and strong sexual content for ahem Jack. I am hoping people are still reading and enjoying this story, but the rather limited reviews that I've had, I was starting to wonder. Once again, loads of thanks to those who have reviewed so far, enjoy this chapter! _

"I love _him...him._ Not _her, _but, _him._" The words echoed around Laureen's head. She looked at Jack.

"_Him?_"

Jack looked down uncomfortably at the floor, "Yeah, Him," he said softly.

Laureen took a few steps back into the room, those words still rolling around her head. Her husband was gay, and she didn't even have the urge to belt him over the head with a, well something. In fact, she was rather relived by that statement. As the niggling little voice in the back of her said, "That's a relief, at least he's not leaving me for another woman."

Jack stared at Laureen, trying to read her reaction. The anger was now gone from her face and she looked almost calm.

"I'm not mad Jack. Well, I am about the divorce, but you bein' gay? That doesn't actually bother me, I dunno why, but hey, least you're not leavin' me for another woman."

Jack snorted, fuck that was sure as hell one way to look at it.

"What's his name?" Laureen looked at him, her eyes soft.

"_Well fuck me" _Jack thought, _"She actually looks like she cares."_

"Ennis, Ennis Del Mar."

"Your old fishin' buddy?" Jack nodded. "No wonder you were always willing to drive 14 hours to see him!"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Tell me Jack, how long have you known that you were, well, _gay_?"

Jack turned and sat down slowly. "I guess I've always known. I've never really bin attracted to females. Never felt like I fitted in. Whenever at school, when all me buddies would be lookin at the pictures of bare naked women with huge tits, I always felt uncomfortable. Never enjoyed it. I would go home and dream of naked men, what it would be like to hold one, feel one. I had kissed a few guys before Ennis, but fuck, when I saw him standing there, aginst the wall, he looked so fuckin' _cute!_" The tears were running down Jack's face now, and Laureen put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay Jack, let it out, I'm listening."

Jack took a huge breath before continuing, "I felt like a real bastard driving away from him that summer, hell, I would go as far as saying that I loved him. And now he's mine. I still can't believe. I was so sure he would sock me one and tell me to wait til next month to spend time with me. But he didn't! He was actually happy to see me, and I knew then I had done the right thing, even though it meant leaving you, but he makes me feel complete. I dunno how I've gone all these years without him." Jack was crying openly now and the shoulder of Laureen's shirt was wet. Jack swiped at it, sniffing and half laughing.

"I gotcha all soggy, 'm sorry."

Laureen grinned, "It's alright, I'll let it pass, but this time only!" "Hell Jack, do you realize that that was the longest you've ever spoken to me in our entire marriage?"

Jack sighed, "I suppose we better tell your parents then, and Bobby." "_Fuckin LD is gonna be so happy 'bout this, he's finally gettin what he always wanted."_

"They're coming around for tea tonight, we can tell them then. But we better let Bobby know that he ain't gonna be seein his Daddy for long periods of time first."

Jack was crying again now, the tears running softly down his cheeks, "Hey, what you crying for agin? I thought you woulda been outta tears by now."

Jack ran a shaky hand across his eyes and sniffled. "I miss him Laureen, only bin away from him for 18 hours and I already miss him, so bad."

Laureen pulled him into a hug. "It's called love Jack, and I want you to remember this, I love you Jack Twist, I always have and I always will."

_Later that night_

Jack lay in bed thinkin over the nights events. Christ, getting Bobby to understand that he wouldn't be seein his Daddy everyday has been near on impossible.

"_Bobby, Mummy and I have something very important to tell you."_

_Bobby looked up at both of them, hoping that maybe he was gonna get a little brother or sister. He'd like that, someone to play with._

_Jack swallowed hard, fuck, how to say this._

"_Bobby, I'm going to be moving to Wyoming, to live with a friend. I'm not gonna git to see you much Bobby, but you're more than welcome to come and spend all summer with me and Ennis on the ranch. _

_Bobby looked around confused, he was so sure his Mummy was gonna have another baby, but instead his Daddy was telling him that he was going away._

"_Don't you love Mummy any more Daddy? Why can't you stay together?"_

"_I still love Mummy, jist not as much as I used to. I can't stay here, Bobby, I jist can't."_

"_If I come to the ranch, can I horse ride?"_

"_Much as you want, whenever you want. You can do anything you want up there Bobby."_

_Bobby took that as a happy enough answer and jumped down of the couch and headed for the door, before stopping._

"_Do you still love me Daddy?"_

"_More than you could ever know, little man."_

Dinner hadn't gone to well either, LD threatening to cut all access rights to Bobby, before Laureen had stepped in and told the bastard that if even thought of that agin, he'd never be welcome in this house ever again.

Jack shuddered, if he had his way, he'd never think of tonight ever again. Besides, there were more important things to do.

He reached down and gently rubbed his achingly hard cock. Just the mere thought of Ennis got it up, and he was desperate for a fuck. But Ennis wasn't there, and he wasn't gonna get a fuck, so a wank it was gonna have to be.

He ran his hand up and down the hard shaft, running his fingers over the very tip, groaning softly. He pumped it a few times, and the pleasure shot through him. With his other hand he reached down and gently ran his finger around his hole, wanting more than anything to feel Ennis's hard cock pushing its way it and sliding up the warm channel. He spit on his fingers before returning them to his hole, all the time pumping his cock. He pushed one finger firmly up against the tight pucker, feeling it resist, before his finger slide it. Holy fuck, it felt so good! He was born to have this done to him. A second finger joined the first and his hole tighten around the fingers. He pumped his hard, leaking cock faster, scooping some precum up of the tip and licking his fingers clean, wishing it was Ennis. A third finger joined the first two, and he nudge his pleasure nub inside of him. He could feel his orgasm getting closer, and he pumped faster, loosing himself in the sensation, until he came, shooting spunk out the end of his cock and up onto his stomach.

He lay still, feeling wiped, before slowly pulling his fingers out and feeling his hole protest. Quickly wiping himself clean, and rolled over and started to drift of to sleep, getting comfort out of the loan fact that he would soon be at Ennis's side, forever.

_Phew! That took 3 hours to write, and my hand is dropping off! I promise next chapter will have Ennis in it, I just wanted to get all this confrontation out of the way. Once again, please review, it makes me feel loved! (and more inclined to write the next chapter!)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Finally, here is Chapter 5, now that I have had time to sit down and write it. As promised, Ennis will return this chapter and also as promised, there will be plenty of sex between our favorite men!_

_2 weeks after Jack arrived in Texas_

Jack smiled at Laureen.

"So it's all settled then." He said.

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, you get Bobby on the school holidays and also the whole of the summer holidays. We will sort out other holidays, such as Christmas, at a later time. I then get to have him for the rest of the time, but you are welcome to ring to speak to him at any time."

"That sounds good, not that there is not much we can do to change it now that it has been signed and sealed!"

Laureen laughed, then reached out to pull Jack into a hug.

"I can't say that I'm not disappointed Jack, but if you're happy, then that is all that matters. I'll miss ya though, please keep in contact, and I'll do the same."

Jack hugged her back, "Just try and stop me!"

He then stepped back to look down at Bobby, who was trying very hard to be brave and be a big boy and not cry.

Jack crouched down and opened his arms. Bobby flew into them, bursting into tears as he did.

"Daddy, why do you have to go? Please don't go Daddy, please. I'll do anything, don't leave me."

Jack felt the tears prickle at his eyes, as his son tried in vain to make him stay. He held him close and felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"Shh, don't cry son, I'll still see you, heaps and heaps. And in the summer holidays you can come down to the ranch and learn how to ride, and sleep out in a tent, and do lots of exciting things like that. I know you'll like it."

"I don't want you to go Daddy!" Bobby was howling now, desperate to make his Dad stay.

Jack held him even closer. Bobby was making this incredibly hard.

"I have to go Bobby-Boy, I'm sorry, but I have to. Just remember, it's nothing you did, so never blame yourself. And ring me whenever you want to. I love you son."

Bobby sniffled.

"I love you to Daddy."

Jack let him go and ruffled his hair affectionately, before turning back to Laureen.

"So this is it then."

Laureen nodded.

"Farewell, goodbye, but not forever. I might even come down and see your ranch, as some stage. Plus, I have to check out the competition, see what this fella is actually like!"

Jack gave her one last hug, before climbing into his truck. Laureen had picked Bobby up so he could see his Daddy, and they both waved (and in Bobbies case, kept on crying) and Jack drove away in a cloud of dust.

_14 hours later._

Jack could hardly contain his excitement as he pulled into Ennis's, well, their, driveway. He could hardly wait to see him, feel him, smell him and to be fucked by him. He jumped out of the truck and looked around for him. There he was, standing in the doorway, smiling just a little bit.

Ennis felt the excitement rise in his stomach, there was his Jack, standing there with that shit eating grin on his face, looking at him. Ennis hurried over to the truck, and pulled him roughly into his arms, holding him close and whispering "Little darlin'" over and over again in Jack's ear.

Jack moved his head slightly and crushed his mouth down onto Ennis's. The kiss was hard and rough, 2 weeks worth of frustration pushed into one kiss. There tounges met, dueling with each other, each trying to outdo the other with a more intense kiss. They were past caring who saw them, they were in their own little world, of just the two of them.

"Fuckin hell Jack, I've missed you so fuckin much. I swear, I'm never, ever letting you go away for that long agin, unless I'm with you." They kissed again, this one not so desperate as the last one.

"Common Rodeo, bedroom – now! We've got a whole 2 weeks worth of wanking, fingering and attempted phone sex to make up on!"

The 2 men stumbled through the house, in the general direction of the bedroom, pulling each others clothes off as they went. They reached the bedroom and Ennis threw Jack down on the bed, pouncing on him and kissing him hard, rubbing their hard cocks up against each other. Ennis slid down Jack's body and pulled his boxer shorts of in one fluid motion.

"I'm gonna show you jist how much I've fuckin missed you, Jack fuckin Twist."

And with that he took Jack's cock into his mouth, slide his tongue over the tip, which caused Jack to yell in pleasure. Ennis slid all of Jack's cock down his throat, and suck hard, while one hand reached around to start playin with Jack's hole. He gently nudged a finger in, feeling Jack squirm with pleasure as he rubbed his special spot, and then he had an idea. He pulled his mouth away from Jack's cock, and then removed his finger, before rolling Jack over, ignoring his complaints.

"Hold on Rodeo, I'm gonna give ya something jist as nice."

Jack relaxed, expecting to feel Ennis's cock pushing at his hole, but instead he felt a warm tounge licking around the edges of his hole, before starting to push its way inside.

"HOLY. FUCKIN'. HELL!" "Shit Ennis, don't fucking stop, that is so fuckin good!"

Ennis kept on lapping at Jack's hole, enjoying its unique taste and the way it clenched around him a little bit. He kept on lapping, before stiffening his tongue and seeing how far he could shove it into Jacks ass.

Jack was groaning now, trying to grab hold of the sheets, as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Holy shit En, I'm so fuckin close," He managed to get out before he lost himself in his orgasm, his cock shooting out ropes of cum onto the bed.

Ennis pulled away, grinning as he looked at his lover, laying there almost immobile on the bed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me Twist, I'm not finished with you yet. I reckon you need to show me how you rode those bulls. I want you to me cock, show me jist how you did it." With that, he lay on his back, and held his cock straight up, waiting for Jack to sit down on it. Jack quickly lubed up his hole and the Ennis's cock, incredibly turned on by Ennis's dirty talk. He then turned to face Ennis, and squatted above him, looking him in the eye.

"Ready for the ride of your life rodeo?" Ennis asked him.

Jack sat down slowly, feelin Ennis's hard cock pushing at his entrance, Ennis bucked up a bit, and the head popped into his hole. Jack groaned in pleasure, before sitting down the rest of the way, feeling Ennis's cock slide along his hot hole. Soon as he reached the end of his descent, Ennis started to buck, just like a bull, trying to buck Jack off.

"Common Jack, ride my cock, I know you want to"

Jack's hole clenched tightly around Ennis's cock, as he rode him in time with Ennis's thrusts. Ennis gasped out as his orgasm approached, and he shot his hot cum deep into Jack's hole.

Ennis's orgasm was enough to send Jack over the edge for a second time, sending thick ropes of cum up onto to Ennis's face, and chest. Ennis opened his mouth and caught a bit of the cum, swallowing it with a look of happiness on his face.

"Doesn't taste that bad actually. It's not something that I would serve for a main meal, but its not bad at all!"

Jack laughed, and then slide of Ennis, with Ennis's cock making a 'plopping' sound as it left his body.

Jack spooned into Ennis, feelin the sleep coming over both of them.

"Oh rodeo, there's a note, that I wrote for you, in the draw on your side of the bed. Read it whenever you want to."

Jack kissed Ennis's neck as an answer, before sleep claimed them both.

Jack woke later in the night, and remembered what Ennis said about a note. He rolled over and opened the draw and pulled it out.

_Dear Jack_

_I know I ain't much of a talker, but I wanted to write this, jist to let you know that I'm here forever, and I guess, that now you have it in writing, I can't go anywhere!_

_These last two weeks have given me a heck of a lot of thinkin time, most of it about you and _our_ future. Were are we gonna go? Start a ranch somewhere, or what? It's what I wanna do, and I hope you do to. _

_Aww hell, I'm ramblin now, never bin good at these letter things. What I really wanted to say, is this,_

_I've made it Obvious_

_Done everything but sing it_

_I've crushed on you so long, but on and on you get me wrong_

_I'm not so good with words_

_But since you never noticed,_

_I'll say it in a love song_

_You are my very first thought in the morning _

_And the last at night fall_

_You are the love that came with out warning,_

_I need you, I want you to know._

_I heard that on the radio the other day, and I couldn't put it better meself. _

_I love you Jack Twist, forever and ever._

_Love,_

_Ennis._

_Yay! Chapter 5 done, I really hope you enjoy it. That song was Obvious, by Westlife. Thought it was perfect. _

_Now, I've got something to ask you all. I'm running out of ideas of where to take this story, so I was wondering if you guys, as the readers, would put forward ideas of what you want to see happen, and I'll write them into this story. Feel free to send me an email at to tell me your ideas. There is not such thing as a silly idea, the only silly idea is one not put forward! Do you all like that idea? I do, it'll help me write the story, and give you guys exactly what you wanna read!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay finally here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I had writers block, a bad case of Laryngitis and to top it off my boyfriend of over a year and half dumped me over the phone. It's hard writing a happy love story when your hearts been broken, but that's life and I'm now over him. Huge thanks goes out to Luthienberen, Eithnex and Cinemarms. You guys provided me with the ideas to keep this story alive, thank you. This chapter is for you. Warning with this chapter, ah, I kill someone off, to help with story, please don't hate me! And as always, lots of sex!_

_Late 1972_

_Jack couldn't keep the happy grin off his face as he pulled in the long, dusty driveway of his parents ranch. It had taken the better part of 4 months for him and Ennis to finally decided what to do. When Jack had first put the idea of them bringing his parents ranch back to its former self, Ennis had been anything but excited or interested. He wanted a quite life, a small house, in the middle of nowhere, in which no one would know that were two gay cowboys living together. But Jack stuck to his guns, his parents were getting on, and they were needing Jack to be there more and more often on the weekends to help with even the smallest task. Then after 2 years, Ennis had surprised him, turned around and told him that taking over his parents ranch is what would make him happy, then so be it. Jack was now on his way to break the news to his parents. They already knew about Ennis and Jack's love for him, although his Dad did everything to try and ignore the fact that his son was gay. He chucked the truck into park, and felt the smile get even bigger as his Mum appeared at the doorway to the run down, old house. "Why Jack, this is a pleasant surprise." Jack leapt out of the truck and ran to his mother sweeping her up in breath taking hug and spinning her around in a circle. "Whoa Jack, you're sure happy bout somethin." _

_Jack set her down again, "He's agreed Mum, he's gonna come and live here with me. For good like. And we're gonna fix up this ol' ranch and make it good again." _

_Marie smiled at her son, he looked so happy, so excited, like he was a little boy at Christmas once again. _

"_I'm so glad son, it'll do this place good to get goin' again. When do we get to meet him?"_

"_Gonna move in soon as we can, maybe even next week like. Soon as he gets back from seein' Alma and the girls, then we'll be here. For good."_

_6 years later, Lighting Flat Ranch._

Ennis sighed as he looked out over many acres of land. They had only just finished in the last six months building and repairing the whole run down ranch. It had been plenty desolate when they had arrived here, and Ennis wasn't sure if they would be turn it around. But it turned out that John Twist knew a few people, who also knew a few people, and so forth. It had bin amazing the amount of support that they had got, people offering to help here building a fence or there re building the homestead. Then there was this place. A house that belonged to just Jack and him. A fairly large house, with 5 bedrooms (one each for the girls and Bobby, the master bedroom for them and then another spare room), and 3 toilets. Once again, one between the 2 girls, one for Bobby and the spare room and one in the bathroom next to the master room.

A pair of warm arms slid around his waist, and he automatically leant back into Jack's familiar warmth.

"What you thinkin bout cowboy?"

"Not much, jist wondering how we did all this," He was momentarily distracted by Jack starting to nibble and lick at his neck.

"Alla what?" He kissed the hollow on Ennis neck, and felt Ennis weaken slightly.

"Alla _this_" He said waving his hand around. "The ranch, everything."

"Oh okay, well, you know what I was thinkin?"

Ennis shook his head.

"This…" Jack whispered softly as he nudged his hard cock up against Ennis ass.

"Mm really rodeo? What ya gonna do about it?"

Jack took his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

"Come and see."

He leant in to kiss Ennis gently, but Ennis wasn't having any of it. He yanked Jack close to him and kissed him hard, his tongue probing up against Jack's closed lips until they opened and their tongues meet and danced around each other. Jack groaned into Ennis mouth. He was hard as a rock now, and he wanted Ennis so bad it almost hurt.

As if he could read Jack's mind, Ennis broke the kiss, panting hard and growled out, "Bedroom – now"

They stumbled toward the room, ripping their clothes of each other, not caring where they landed. They reached the room, and once again Ennis took charge, shoving Jack none to gently down on the bed. Jack lay spread-eagled and naked, staring lustfully at Ennis, the want obvious in his eyes. Ennis knelt on the bed before Jack, just looking, taking in his boyfriends beautiful body. His eyes lingered on Jack's hard cock which had a small amount of precum oozing from the tip. All of a sudden, Ennis moved down and took the whole head into his mouth, his tongue licking the precum away. Jack let out a yelp, he hadn't been expecting that. But Christ, he wasn't gonna stop Ennis, it felt so good.

Ennis concentrated at the task at hand, first licking around the head, and then down the sides of Jack's cock. He knew that would drive Jack crazy. He stopped momentarily, eyeing up the hard organ. Jack had to be at least 10 inches long, and fairly thick. So far, even in 8 years he had never been able to take Jack's entire length into his mouth. He knew how good it felt, Jack did it to him on a fairly regular basis. What was it that they said, nothing ventured? "Aww to hell with it," he thought to himself. He licked his way up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth, sucking hard as he did. Jack groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips forward, desperate for Ennis to take more.

Ennis relaxed his throat and felt Jacks cock slide down fairly easily and he started sucking with a vigor. Jack was moaning now, and his cock occasionally pulsed inside Ennis's mouth.

Jack couldn't believe this was happening. Ennis was deep throating him. He had waited a long time for this, and it felt so fuckin good. He let out another moan, and started to rock his hips a bit, gently fucking Ennis's mouth. Ennis's reaction was to suck harder and faster, until Jack felt his orgasm starting low in his stomach.

He touched Ennis on the shoulder, not sure if he wanted to swallow or not, "I'm real close bud,"  
To his horror, Ennis actually stopped, pulling away from Jack's cock with a slight popping noise. Jack felt his orgasm twinges fade away.

"What the fuck Ennis?"

Ennis sat back, looking around uncomfortably, wondering how to say what he wanted. Jack was looking at him curiously. "Ennis?"

Ennis shifted again, "Ahh," He was bright red now, trying to desperately convey what he wanted to Jack.

In the end he reached for Jack's hand, leading it down toward his ass, giving what he hoped was a convincing look. Jack twigged. His eyebrows shot up, "You sure rodeo?"

Ennis swallowed hard, "Make love to me Jack."

Jack reached for him, pulling him into a hug before kissing him tenderly, reaching down to play with Ennis's cock. In 8 years, Jack had always bottomed, and now Ennis was giving him a chance. Ennis broke the kiss, nuzzling into Jack's shoulder, moaning a little bit in enjoyment as Jack's thumb rubbed gently across the tip of his cock.

Jack suddenly had an idea, Ennis had only ever once did it to him, just after they had got back together and it had felt fanfuckingtastic. He pushed Ennis gently onto his stomach, before starting to kiss his way down Ennis's back, nipping and licking as he went. He reached Ennis's ass, kissed each cheek, before spreading them slightly. Ennis's hole clenched in anticipation of what was to come. Jack leant down and blew across the hole, causing Ennis to squirm. "Jack, please!" Jack grinned before leaning down to lick the small hole, feeling Ennis relax against him. He stiffened his tongue and pushed it up into the tight channel, wriggling it around a bit. Ennis was almost screaming in pleasure. Jack pulled away, reaching over for the lube that was kept on the bedside table. He quickly spread some onto his fingers, before easing one into Ennis's tight hole.

Ennis shifted slightly. Having Jack's finger up his ass certainly felt different. But it was a good sort of different. He relaxed a bit more, and Jack added a second one, scissoring them slightly to stretch the tight walls. One of the fingers gently nudge Ennis's prostate, causing Ennis to jump slightly in pleasure. "Do it agin!" Jack chuckled lightly, before pushing the same spot, but a bit harder. Ennis pushed back up against the fingers, trying to get them deeper as Jack rubbed the special spot. "Please Jack, make love to me!"

Jack quickly removed his fingers, and lubed up his cock. He had never done this before, and he was a little nervous. He placed it at Ennis's entrance, pushing hard up against the tight hole. He felt it give, and the head of his cock popped in.

Ennis gasped out in pain, holy Christ, he'd never felt anything like this before. Jack stopped immediately, "Don't stop" Ennis got out. The pain was starting to fade and a intense pleasure taking over. He pushed back against Jacks cock, and Jack pushed in further, feeling Ennis's hot channel tight around him. He nudged Ennis's prostate again, and Ennis let out a yell of pleasure and his hole clenched around Jacks cock. Jack groaned at the pleasure and started to pull out, pumping in and out of Ennis, working up a rhythm that suited them both. It got hard and fast very quickly, with the occasional grunt or groan splitting the air as the two men ground up against each other. Jack felt his balls slapping up against Ennis's ass with each thrust, which intensified the pleasure. Jack reached for Ennis's cock, pumping it hard in time with his thrusts. Ennis gasped out as he felt his orgasm approach, shooting cum up his stomach, his hole clenching tightly around Jack's cock. Jack let out a yelp and came hard into Ennis's ass, before collapsing on top of him.

"That was fucking amazing Jack," Ennis whispered softly in his year.

"Worth waiting 8 years for cowboy?"

Ennis nodded happily.

"One more thing Jack,"

Jack looked at him, his eye brows raised,

"Can you please get off me, I can't breath!"

Jack cracked up laughing, before rolling of Ennis, and pulled him close as they both fell into a deep slumber.

The shrill ring of the phone woke them both a few hours later. Jack sat up sleepily and fumbled for the phone.

"ello?"

Ennis had sat up as well, his eyes widening at the sudden pain in his ass. He quickly laid back down again, and listened to Jack's end of the conversation.

"Yes it is…oh, really?...no I didn't know...when? how?...yes I am…_what!...really?_...when?...yes, that should be fine…yes there is a train station near by…yes, fine…_how much?_…thank you…you to…"

Ennis stared in bewilderment a Jack, who was looking rather shocked.

"Who was that?"

Jack let out a shaky breath, "That was Laureen's lawyer. Laureen died, about two months ago in a car accident." Jack swiped at a tear and Ennis slipped and arm around him.

"L.D Newsome was all for havin everything of hers, because he was so sure that was what was in Laureen's will. But it turned out she changed in about 2 years back. L.D was left with nothin. She's left everythin to me Ennis. The house, her money…" He broke off, sniffling before continuing.

"She's left me over $3 million dollars Ennis, I dunno what to do with that sorta money. Suppose it'll come in handy though, send your girls to collage with a bit of it."

Ennis grinned happily at that though. But Jack hadn't finished.

"That's not the best bit Ennis, I've got full custody of Bobby…and he's coming to live here. With us."

_Yay! Another chapter done. A nice long one as well. Plenty of sex! And the story now has a plot of sorts lol. Please don't hate me for killing Laureen, but I needed to, to keep the story going. _


	7. Chapter 7

22nd September 1978, Texas Town Train Station

Bobby sat alone on the train station with his 2 suitcases beside him. The police officer who was escorting him to Lighting Flat Train station had gone off to the toilet. It was only a week ago that he had been told that he was going to live with his father and his father's friend, out at Lighting Flat on a ranch. He hadn't seen his father since 1970, when he had left to live there. His Mummy had wanted him to go over the summer holidays, just as planned before his Daddy left, but L.D (he had never been able to call him granddad) had other plans. Summer School. Every single summer since he had started school, he was forced to take extra classes over summer. He now hated school, and anything to do with it. Maybe his Daddy wouldn't be so strict about it, and wouldn't make him go.  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump, he had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard or seen the train pull in at the station.  
"Time to go son." The police officer smiled nicely at him. At only 18, Kurt was fresh from the police training academy, and was to be posted at the Lighting Flat Police Station, which was the reason why he was traveling with Bobby.   
They quickly boarded the train and Kurt found them their seats. About an hour in the trip, Bobby pulled out of his bag a package of photos and began to shuffle through them.  
Kurt smiled, "Mind if I have a look son?" Bobby smiled shyly, and handed them over. Kurt looked through them, doing a double take at one photo in which there were two men, their arms around each other, smiling broadly at the camera, obviously in love. One of the men had to be Bobby's Dad. He had the same startling blue eyes and cheeky smile. He looked at Bobby and showed him the photo, asking as he did, "Who's this?"   
Bobby smiled widely, He pointed to the blue eyed man, "That's my Daddy," and then pointing to the other man, "That's my Daddy's special friend, Mr. Ennis." He reached over and took the photos back, sorting through them til he found a certain one. He handed it to Kurt.  
"Those be Mr. Ennis's daughters. Alma on the left and Jenny on the right." Kurt took the offered photo and studied it. They were both very pretty, Alma especially so. He would have to find out when they would be visiting, and make a routine house call to the ranch.

7 hours later.

Kurt stretched and shook Bobby awake as they pulled into the Lighting Flat Train Station. "Wake up Bobby, we've arrived."  
Bobby sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes and looked around in a sleepy confusion. Then he remembered, he was about to see his Daddy! Then he hesitated, suppose his Daddy didn't want him around, and was only taking him because he had to. Maybe he would belt him like L.D had done sometimes.  
Kurt looked at him, "Common son, it'll be fine. I'm sure Jack and Mr. Ennis will be mighty pleased to see you."  
He held out his hand and Bobby slid his into it and they walked off the train together.  
Jack gripped Ennis's hand tightly. What if his son didn't recognize him? Ennis put an arm around him and held him tight, glaring at the people who stared in horror at them.  
Acting on impulse, he kissed Jack's head and told him it would be okay.  
A police officer stopped in front of them, "Good day sirs, are you Jack Twist and Mr. Ennis?"  
They nodded, Ennis's lips twitching slightly at his name, and shook the offered hand. "I'm Officer Kurt Minter. I had the liberty of traveling with your son."  
Jack looked passed him, trying to see Bobby. Just then a small head poked its way around the train door, looking around nervously. A huge grin crossed Jack's face as he called out, "Bobby! Over here!"  
Bobby looked at them, and Jack crouched down, opening his arms, hell, Bobby was tiny for a 10 year old! Bobby hesitated for a moment, that looked like his Daddy, in fact is was his Daddy! He broke into a run towards Jack, yelling out as he did, "DADDY!"  
He fell into Jack's arms, and Jack scooped him up, holding him close. He hadn't seen Bobby since he was 2 years old, but he hadn't changed much. Just grown a little bit. He felt the tears running down his cheeks as he hugged him, feeling Bobbies little arms wrapped around him. A sniffled and took a deep breath, pulling back a little bit to look at Bobby, who's face to was streaked with tears.  
"I missed you son, so much." He pulled him close again, hearing a small voice in his ear,  
"I missed you to Daddy."

2 weeks after Bobby arrived at Lightning Flat Ranch and his first day of school.

Bobby cuddled deeper into the warm blankets. Maybe if he laid really still and quiet, Jack and Mr. Ennis would forget about what today was. His first day at Lighting Elementary. He would be starting in the fifth, despite all those summers spent at school, L.D had only insisted because of his 'leaning difficulty'.

A knock at the door startled him out of his daydreaming. "Up and at 'em son, you got school today!" It was Jack.

Bobby groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. He heard the door open and he burrowed further down.

Jack laughed when he saw his son, trying in vain to hide under the blankets. "Nice try Bobby, but it ain't gonna work. You're going to school and that's final!" With that, Jack pulled back the blankets, letting the cold air rush in over him.

"Daddy!" Bobby curled up against the cold. "That's not fair!"

"Bobby, life's ain't fair. Now move it, or you're going to school in your PJ's!"

The threat worked and Bobby hurriedly dressed and got ready for school. After all the mornings fuss he really didn't wanna be late for school on his first day.

"C'mon Bob!" Must be Ennis; he was the only one who called him that. "Its time to go and your grandparents wanna say goodbye."

Bobby belted out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen. "Grandma, grandpa!" 

Jack's parents were sitting in the warm kitchen when Bobby came flying in. John opened up his arms and scooped up his grandson, settling him on his lap. "Looking forward to school Bobby Boy?" 

Bobby shook his head. "I hate school grandpa, you know that."

"Yes I do, but I think you'll find that school here is going to be very different from school in Texas. For one, it's a lot smaller. I think you're gonna enjoy yourself."

Jack entered the kitchen, "C'mon son, time to go."

Bobby reluctantly slid off his grandpa's lap and kissed both him and his grandma goodbye.

In the truck on the way to the school, Jack noticed that Bobby was fidgety, playing with his school pack and looking around nervously. "You just nervous 'bout school son, or is there something you wanna ask me?"

"I was wondering Daddy, what if I git asked who my parents are. Can I tell 'em that I have 2 daddies?"

Jack swallowed. "If you feel that you want to son, then do it. But it has to be a personal choice, I think that it would be a good thing to have out in the open right from the start. But you make that decision."

Bobby nodded.

"Right, we're here. You remember where to go?" Bobby nodded. They had come a few days ago, Bobby and Jack, to see the school and get Bobby enrolled. Jack reached across and kissed Bobby on the head. "Have a good day son, Either myself or Ennis will pick you up at 3:30. And relax, you'll be fine."

Bobby managed a brave grin, "Love you Daddy."

"You too, son."

Bobby slid out of the truck and headed into the school, trying to get some bearings.

A voice took him by surprise. "Hey, you Bobby Twist?"

Bobby nodded.

"I'm Shane Arrot, these are my sisters, Mae, Isabelle, we all call her Izzy, Marie and twins Katherine and Elizabeth and these here are my twin brothers, Shawn and Aaron." Shane stopped for breath and Bobby counted the kids, 8 in total. 

"Er Hi,"

Shane turned on the group. "Okay you've bin introduced, now scram! I've gotta take Bobby to class."

The kids scurried in all directions, leaving Bobby and Shane alone.

"Sorry, I was just gonna introduce myself, but Mom insisted that everyone got introduced. We live on the farm next to yours. Mom and Dad have been friends with Jack and Ennis since they moved here."

"Okay…cool." Bobby was at a lost at what to say, no one had ever been this friendly to him at his last school.

"You don't say much do you? Oh well, follow me; we're in the same clas.s It's okay, I'll take care of you. Say how old are you?"

"Just turned 10,"

"Jeez, Mom wasn't joking when she said you were young! I'm 11, gonna be 12 this year. Dad said I could start driving the tractors when I turned 12. Its gonna be so cool. Always wanted to do that, drive tractors that is. Tim, he's my older brother, is okay. There's only 9 of us, promise. Anyway, Tim is 16, he's bin driving the tractor since he was 12 and I wanna be just like him."

They had reached the door, and the teacher welcomed them in.

"You going to let our new student get a word in, Mister Arrot? When will you learn that not everyone likes the sound of your voice?"

Shane looked slightly ashamed. "Sorry, Mr. Wilder."

"It's okay, now go to your seat. Bobby can sit next to you."

Bobby trailed after Shane to the middle of the classroom and sat down next to him.

Mr. Wilder clapped to get the classes attention. Mr.Wilder brought the class to attention."Now as many of you have noticed, we have a new student. Bobby Twist has just moved here from Texas. Now Bobby, what was the reason for you moving here? Did your Mom or Dad get a new job out here?" The school office had been busy and short staffed the day Jack and Bobby had visited and it was obvious that word hadn't made it to Mr. Wilder about Bobby's parents.

"Come on, don't be shy now, stand up and let us know!"

Bobby swallowed hard, and stood up remembering what his Daddy had said. He decided to get it over and done with as quick as possible. "Ahh, I moved here from Texas, because my Mommy was killed in a car accident, and my Daddy was living out here on Lightning Flat Ranch, with Mr. Ennis, who is Daddy's boyfriend and Mommy had left full custody of me to Daddy, so I came out here about 2 weeks ago, to stay with Daddy." Bobby dropped back into his seat with a heavy sigh of relief.

The class had gone silent. Mr. Wilder looked at him "So let me get this straight, you have 2 Daddies, and no Mommy. Right?" Mr. Wilder's scornful face was right up close to Bobby's now.

Bobby felt the panic rise in him, and shouldn't have said anything about Mr. Ennis. "I..er..yes." Is all he got out before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

Ennis lay in bed, with Jack curled up beside him, sound asleep. The second Jack had returned from dropping Bobby at school, Ennis had jumped him, excited to have him to himself for a few hours. The first time that they had been alone in 2 weeks. Their love making had been incredibly intense, almost as intense as it had been, all those years ago when Jack had shown up at Ennis's house, and Ennis had taken him back. He smiled as he though of that, the love that had shone in Jacks eyes as they had lay together, listening to the radio, and making small chit-chat.

_Jack lifted himself up onto one elbow, reaching down to gently push Ennis hair out of his eyes. Ennis smiled lazy back at him, a special smile, one that said a thousand things, the one that said 'I love you'.  
"Whatcha thinkin' Rodeo?" Ennis ran a loving hand down Jack's cheek. Jack caught it with his own and kissed it gently.  
"Jist how happy I am to have you. You're real special Ennis."  
Ennis looked away awkwardly, not sure how to respond. Thankfully he was saved by the radio._

"Everybody's looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete  
You find it in the strangest places, places you never knew it could be."

_Jack looked up, reaching over to turn the radio up,  
"I like this song," He said, chuckling softly and looking mildly embarrassed.  
He then turned to Ennis, and sang along with radio, his blue eyes and the words piercing right through to Ennis's heart. _

"Some find it in the face of their children, some find it in their lovers eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings, when you find that special thing  
You're flying without wings.  
Some find it sharing every morning, some in their solitary lives  
You find it in the works of others, a simple line can make you laugh or cry.  
Some find it in the deepest friendships, the kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much that means, you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings.  
So impossible as they may seem, you've got to fight for every dream  
'Cause who's to know, which one you let go  
Would have made you complete"

_Jack looked Ennis in surprise, tears where running down Ennis's face, dripping onto the bed. He met Ennis gaze, holding it as he sang the next lines._

"Well for me it's waking up beside you, to watch the sun rise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you, at any given time or place  
It's the little things that only I know, those are the things that make you mine

And it's like flying without wings, 'cause you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings.  
You're the place my life begins and you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring, I'm flying without wings."

_"I love you Ennis," _

Ennis was bought back from his daydream to the shrill sound of the phone ringing. Jack sat up next to him, reaching for it,  
"'Ello"?  
"What?... What happened? …No, my partner and I will be down right away. …You just keep a good eye on him, and keep that bastard away from him."  
Jack slammed the phone down, seething.  
Ennis reached out and slipped an arm around his shoulders,  
"What's the matter Rodeo?"  
"That was Bobby's school, his fuckin' son of a bitch of a teacher scared the shit outta him, when he had the guts to admit that he had 2 Daddies and no Mommy. Intimidated him so bad that Bobby feinted, and is to scared to go back into the class room."  
Jack had been throwing on his clothes while he explained, and when he turned around, Ennis was still sitting on the bed, his face stony and cold.   
"That fuckin' son of bitch! How dare he do that? That's aginst the fuckin' law! How low can a person go, takin' it out on a poor innocent child, if he had a problem then why the hell didn't he come to us? If he's hurt our Bobby, I'm gonna fuckin kill him!"  
Jack reached out and pulled Ennis into a hug, knowing that when Ennis got like this then there was no reasoning with him, it was better to just let him rant.  
"Come on love, lets go get Bobby,"  
Ennis wordlessly stood up and put some clothes on, before following Jack to the truck.

At Lightning Flat Elementary

Jack strode out in front of Ennis toward the main office. He could feel the anger starting to build, but he knew he had to remain level headed for Bobby's sake. He push a door open and walked up to the desk, looking around for someone to speak to. A young lady approached them,  
"Yes? May I help you?"  
"I'm here to collect our son, Bobby Twist."  
A look of surprise crossed her face and she glance at Ennis.  
"I, uh, thought you were bringing your partner with you sir."  
Ennis face clouded over, he stepped forward,  
"I am his partner." He reached down and clasped Jack's hand tightly in his hand.  
"Oh, of course, I see. Ah, I'll just get someone to bring your son, Mr. Twist."  
There was a sudden thudding of feet behind them, and then Bobby's voice.  
"Daddy!" Jack reached down and pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank God you're okay son."  
Bobby gave him a huge grin and then turned to Ennis, holding his arms out  
"Uncle Ennis!"  
Ennis grinned and stooped down to hug him as well, ruffling his hair teasingly.  
"C'mon son, lets take you home, I think you've had enough excitement for one day!" Bobby laughed and reached for Jack's hand, and then for Ennis's, so he was in between them, before the three of them headed off towards the truck.

3 Months after Bobby arrived, early December  
Jack pulled Bobby's scarf tighter around his neck, and zipped up his coat.  
"Now you run straight up to Grandma and Pa's house okay? And be careful, the ground is starting to ice over. And leave your coat zipped up until you get inside, I don't want you getting sick."  
Ennis slipped an arm around Jack's waist, gently pulling him away from Bobby.  
"Let the poor boy go Jack, he knows all the rules!"  
Bobby nodded in agreement with Dada Ennis. Daddy had a tendency to worry too much, he was a big boy, and could take care of himself!  
Jack smiled at Ennis and kissed him gently. Tonight was going to be one to remember. Bobby was going up to help his Grandma with the baking for tomorrow's big fair. Jack's parents had offered to keep Bobby over night, using the excuse that by the time all the baking was done, it would be too late and cold to walk Bobby back down to the homestead. Both Ennis and Jack knew that it really was so that they could have some time alone.  
"Can I go now Daddy?"  
Jack smiled and nodded. "Have a good night son," he said, kissing him on top of his head. Bobby grinned in response, before turning to give Ennis a hug as well.  
"Love you Daddy, love you Dada Ennis."  
Ennis stood behind Jack, with his arms wrapped around his waist as they watched Bobby run off up the gravel drive through the front window of the homestead.  
Jack leant back into Ennis's arms, feeling there strength as they held him tight. As much as he loved having Bobby around, it gave him and Ennis precious little time alone together. He felt Ennis's hands slide lower and cup his crotch, gently squeezing Jack's semi-erect cock through the rough denim.  
"Now we're all alone, what do you wanna do, Mr. Twist?" Ennis asked him, leaning down slightly to nibble on Jack's ear. Jack tilted his head back and groaned. Ennis's hand was still massaging his cock, and all he wanted was for Ennis to fuck him hard.  
Jack turned around to face Ennis, and leant up to kiss him. Ennis responded to the kiss, his tongue duelling with Jack's. Ennis pushed his hard erection up against Jack's, causing both men to moan aloud.  
"So tell me, what do you wanna do?" Ennis asked again, knowing full well what Jack really wanted, but wanting to hear Jack say it.  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Jack wasn't one to mince words, especially when he wanted something this bad.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're not gonna be able to sit down for a week," Ennis growled into Jack's ear, rubbing up against Jack's crotch. Jack groaned in response, grabbed Ennis's hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.  
Once in the room, Ennis took charge, shoving Jack roughly onto the bed, and quickly unfastening his jeans, pulling them off, along with Jack's boxers in one swift moment. Jack's cock sprung free, leaking precum from the slit. Ennis started to kiss his way down Jack's body, stopping to suck on each nipple, causing Jack to yelp with pleasure. He reached down and started to pump Jack's cock gently, running his thumb across the head.  
"What do you want Jack?"  
Jack thrust into Ennis's hand, he wanted everything, and he wanted it now.  
"Suck me, fuck me, do anything you want to me!"  
Ennis slid down the rest of Jack's body til he was level with Jack's cock. He leant in and kiss the head gently, causing Jack to thrust forward. He reached out and started to lick up and down the shaft, before sucking the whole length into his mouth. Jack thrust his whole body forward, enjoying the intense pleasure that shot through him.  
Ennis continued to suck on the hardness, gently running his teeth up and down the shaft, then licking the head. All of a sudden he pulled completely away from the hard cock, causing Jack to moan in disappointment. He looked down at Ennis, a questioning look in his eyes. Ennis just smiled at him, and then quickly removed his own jeans and boxers, causing his hard cock to spring free.  
He then rolled Jack over, gently spreading his legs, before leaning in to gently blow over Jack's hole. He felt Jack tense in pleasure, and snaked his tongue out to lick the tight hole.  
"Oh fuck Ennis," Jack groaned, he loved being rimmed and Ennis did an incredibly good job. He felt Ennis's tongue start to lick around, before pushing its way inside slightly. Jack felt his whole body relax as Ennis kissed, licked and tongue fucked his ass. He felt Ennis pull away after a bit, and heard a draw open. He then felt a slippery finger push at his entrance and slowly slide inside, pushing up against his prostate. A second finger joined the first, stretching him open, preparing him for what was to come. He squeaked in surprise when a third finger joined the other 2. Ennis normally stopped at 2, because he knew Jack enjoyed the roughness of his cock stretching him open the rest of the way.  
"It's okay Rodeo, I'm jist being sure. It has bin a while."  
Jack agreed with that one, he and Ennis had been getting into a routine of love making every night before Bobby had arrived, even had done some minor experimenting with a few toys. But when Bobby came to stay, the sex had all but stopped. The first few weeks Bobby had wanted to sleep in their bed, still hurt and confused by the death of his mother, and the adjustment to this new, strange place.  
In fact they hadn't made love properly since the night before Bobby's arrival. They had come close though, one night just as Ennis had entered him, Bobby had appeared in the doorway, teddy in hand, scared by a nightmare that he had, had, and needed both his Daddies to comfort him. After that they hadn't bothered to attempt again. Quick hand job's and blow jobs was all that was possible.  
But now, there was no distractions.  
Jack felt Ennis remove his fingers, and lay there listening to Ennis groan softly as he started to prepare his own cock. He felt the tip of Ennis's cock pushing up against his hole, and he pushed back up against it, desperate to feel it inside him. It popped inside and Jack felt the familiar sharp pain, which quickly faded. Ennis quickly slide all the way in, enjoy the tight heat of Jack's ass around his own cock.  
"Fuck me cowboy." It was Jack's command, the go ahead to start moving.  
Ennis pulled almost the entire way out, until just the head was still inside, before shoving himself roughly back in again. Again and again, both men groaning and yelling in complete pleasure. Jack felt Ennis's hand close around his cock, pumping it hard and fast in time with is strokes in and out of his ass. Jack felt the intense pleasure as with each stroke, Ennis's cock brushed up against his prostate, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout his whole body, setting his cock on fire. He let out a long groan of pleasure, he could feel his orgasm getting close, and going by Ennis's short, sharp breaths in his ear, he was getting close as well.  
Jack let out a yelp and shuddered as he came hard all over his stomach, shooting out a huge load. It really had been to long. Behind him he felt Ennis start to tense, pumping faster.  
"Oh fuck, Jack."  
Ennis tensed one last time, before shooting his load into Jack's ass. He shuddered in pleasure and very gently and slowly eased out of Jack.  
Jack playfully whimpered as Ennis withdrew, but quickly stopped when he felt Ennis lean down and gently lick away any cum that had trickled out of his ass. He had never done that before! But Ennis wasn't finished. It had been to long since he had tasted Jack's cum. He quickly lick around to Jack's stomach and licked up the sticky mess there, enjoying the tasted that was his man.  
Later, when they were all cleaned up (properly, from the shower) they lay together in each others arms, enjoying each others company, but Jack seemed kind of jumpy.  
"You okay bud?" Ennis asked him.  
"What? Oh, yeah, course."  
Ennis gave him a weird look. He could read Jack like a book, and he knew that something was up. He heard Jack mutter "Aww hell," under his breath, before Jack sat up.  
"Where you going Jack?"  
Jack didn't answer, just reached for Ennis's hands and pulled him to the edge of the bed.  
"Stay there, I'll be back in a minute."  
Jack hurried out of the room and into the study, where, with shaking hands, he pulled a small box out of the draw, before hurrying back to the bedroom.  
Ennis was still sitting where he left him, and Jack smiled at that. Taking a deep breath, he went and knelt down on one knee before Ennis.  
"What the hell Jack?" Ennis looked surprised, trying to figure out what was happening.  
"Shh, please, just let me talk cowboy."  
Jack let out another shaky breath.  
"I love you more than life itself Ennis, you know that. Always have and I always will. I know we can never be legal married like, cause the government would never recognise a marriage between two men. Apparently it's not proper. Marriage has gotta be between a man and a woman for it to be legal, load of crap that is."  
"Jack, what are you going on about?" Ennis looked incredibly confused, and Jack realised that he had been waffling, trying to figure out the best way to put it.  
"What I'm trying to say Ennis is" another shaky breath.  
"Will you marry me Ennis? Will you be forever my man?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ennis felt the whole world stop. He stared at Jack, had he really heard him proper?  
"What?"  
Jack felt himself deflate, it had been a stupid idea anyway, he should've never asked.  
"Never mind, lets get some sleep, your girls will be here early tomorrow morning."  
Ennis looked at him, had he really asked him to marry him? He nodded slowly to Jack,  
"Yeah, they will be," he lay down, "Goodnight Rodeo,"  
"'Night Ennis."  
Ennis reached out and tried to pull Jack closer to him for a cuddle, but Jack tensed up, pulling away slightly. Ennis knew he better say something.  
"Jack, c'mon, I need some time to think about it. It's a serious thing."  
Jack felt himself relax a bit, that was better than a flat out no. Least he was thinking about it.  
"Ennis?" Ennis grunted in reply, "Can I have a cuddle?"

The next morning.

The shrill sound of the alarm spilt through the air, waking both men suddenly. Ennis lay still for a minute, thinking of a reason why they had set the alarm. He looked at Jack, who was drifting back to sleep.  
"Oh fuck!"  
"Wha?"  
"Get your arse outta bed, Alma will be here in an hour with the girls!"  
"Shit!"  
The sound of the door opening, then slamming shut stopped them in their tracks.  
"Daddy! Dadda Ennis!"  
They both breathed a sigh of relief, it was just Bobby.  
The bedroom door flew open and Bobby raced in.  
"I cooked cakes and slices and more cakes!"  
Bobby had a huge grin on his face, it had obviously been a successful night.  
Jack swung Bobby up into his arms.  
"Really? And where's our share?"  
Bobby giggle and patted his tummy. Jack laughed and place his son back on the ground.  
Another knock at the door had Ennis and Jack looking across at each other in confusion. Now who was here?  
Ennis quickly pulled on some clothes and headed for the front door. Pulling it open, he was surprised to see Kurt standing on the porch, in full uniform, looking decidedly uncomfortable.  
"Yes Kurt?" Ennis managed to keep the slight tinge of annoyance out of his voice, he now had under an hour until Alma and his girls arrived and he wasn't in any mood for one of Kurt's, 'I just wanted to chat' talk.  
"I, uhm. I was just wondering if I could court Junior to the dance tonight." It all came out in a such a rush, Ennis wasn't sure if he had heard him right or not.  
"You would like to take my daughter to the dance tonight as your date?"  
Kurt swallowed nervously.  
"Yes sir,"  
"Do you promise to have her home by midnight?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then, yes, you may take Junior to the dance tonight."  
Kurt beamed at Ennis.  
"Thank you sir."

3 hours later

Jack slid into the truck and looked in the back seat where Junior, Jenny and Bobby were all squished in together.  
"All comfy back there?" Junior glared at him, she was the queen of steely looks, must of gotten it from her Father. Next to him, Ennis chuckled,  
"We better git goin' Jack, before they change their minds, and want to walk." Jack laughed and shook his head, starting up the truck and pulling out onto the ranches long driveway.  
"I had an interesting visit this morning Junior, from a Master Kurt."  
"Really Daddy?" Junior smiled happily, while blushing a little bit under the inquisitive stares of her sister.  
"Yes, I did. Asked me if it was okay for him to escort you to the dance tonight." At this Junior was positively beaming.  
"I told him yes, provided he has you home by midnight."  
"Thank you Daddy!"

At the fair ground

Jack watched as the three children ran off together, each armed with $10 each to spend on whatever they wanted. He smiled happily, he was glad that Bobby, Junior and Jenny were all getting along so well. Then again, Ennis had told Jack a couple of nights ago that both girls had always wanted a little brother, and now they had one. He felt Ennis' hand on his arm,  
"What you thinkin' of bud?"  
"Jist how happy the kids look. Haven't seen Bobby smile like that in a long time." Ennis grinned, and leant in quickly to give Jack a quick peck on the cheek, before looking around quickly to make sure no one had seen.  
Jack sighed, he wished Ennis would be a bit more open about their relationship, everyone in the town knew about them, so it wasn't like it was a great big secret. As if reading his mind, Ennis gave him a small smile.  
"I'm sorry Jack, but there is a lot of out-of-town people here today. Don't wanna give them an eyeful do we?" Jack smiled ruefully. Ennis was right, they didn't wanna give to much of a display to any new faces, who knew what it could lead to.  
A couple of hours later, Jack was wandering around the tractor display, Ennis had gone off with the kids, something about them having to have ice-cream. He caught the eye of another farmer, a middle aged man he didn't recognize and gave him a polite nod and a smile. The farmer smiled back and made his way across to him. He reached Jack and held out his hand. Jack shook it as the farmer introduced himself.  
"Craig Ashton, Sunhill Ranch in the next county."  
"Pleased to meet you Craig. Jack Twist, Brokeback Ranch."  
Craig's face lost all friendliness as he heard Jack's name.  
He stepped back and sized Jack up.  
"You're one of those faggots who've done good aren't ya?"  
He spat on the ground at Jack's feet.  
"You deserve to die! You and you're fuckin' little partner. It's revolting way to live, you don't know the meaning of loving someone. Ever fucked a women eh? Betcha you haven't. Or have you and you were so fuckin' bad that no one wanted ya." He spat again, this time getting Jack on his boot. A small crowed had formed, and Jack could see in the corner of his eye a small group of men. His friends, who he knew would help him, did this crazed up farmer try anything more.  
All of a sudden Jack felt Craig's fist get him on the side of his face. He stumbled backwards and landed on the ground, hard. He felt blood start to trickle out the side of his mouth and started to struggle to his feet to defend himself.  
"Aww, look at this everyone. The little fuckin' pansy can't even defend himself." He aimed a kick at Jack's body. Jack curled up in preparation for it, but it never came. Craig found himself lifted clean off the ground and slammed into the nearest wall. He was face to face with a furious Ennis Del Mar.  
"Little fuckin' pansy? I'll give you fuckin' little pansy!" With that Ennis slammed him backwards into the wall a second time. Craig gasped with pain. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. He hadn't thought that anyone would of stuck up for a faggot.  
Ennis twisted Craig's face around so they were eye to eye.  
"If you ever speak or touch me boyfriend like that agin, I"ll fuckin kill ya!" Craig's eyes went wide. Oh! Ennis dropped him to the ground and kicked him once, hard, before turning away and going to crouch down next to Jack.  
"You okay Rodeo?" He gently wiped some blood of Jack's chin.  
"Think so Cowboy. I can still move everything."  
Ennis smiled down at him, a wetness in his eyes. He blinked quickly before looking away. Jack reached up and gently pulled Ennis' head back round so he could see him. Ennis smiled roughly and wiped some more blood of Jack.  
"Fuckin' bastard has messed up your pretty face!"

The Dance

Junior smiled up at Kurt and let herself be pulled a little bit closer to him. He really was quite handsome, and a police officer! Her friends at home had been impressed when she had told them. Kurt leant down a bit,  
"Do you want a drink Junior?" She smiled up at him a nodded. He vanished for a few minutes before returning, finding her at the edge of the dance floor.  
"Didn't think it would be a good idea to drink on the dance floor!" Kurt laughed and handed her, her drink. They stood in a comfortable silence together, watching everyone else dance and enjoy themselves.   
A huge grin appeared on the face of Junior when the opening bars of one of the most recent chart hits blasted out.  
"C'mon Kurt, we gotta dance to this one!"

_"I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card\Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got\I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down\I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town\Tonight I gotta cut…"  
_  
Junior smiled as Kurt spun her around, and pulled her close to him,

_"Loose, Footloose\kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise\Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back\C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues\Everybody cut Footloose." _

Junior gave an excited scream as Kurt picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Kurt laughed as he placed her back on the ground, before leaning down and kissing her softly. The rest of the song passed in a blur for both of them.

A couple of hours later found most of the young dancers retiring to the sidelines, worn out after so much dancing. Their parents now held command of the dance floor, and much to the embarrassment of some of the kids, were showing off dance moves that were cool back in 'their day'  
The song faded out and the DJ tapped on the mic to make sure it was working properly,  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen, here is one for all the couples out there."

_"You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight.  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light.  
But don't forget who's takin' you home\And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me." _

Ennis took a deep breath and stood up before Jack,  
"Dance with me Rodeo?"  
Jack stared at Ennis. There were plenty of couples out on the floor, hundreds of people watching them dance.  
"Please?"

_"Oh I know that the music's fine\Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we're apart\Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home\And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me." _

Jack quickly decided and took Ennis' hand, leading them both out onto the dance floor. There were a few gasps of shock, or perhaps amazement, but neither Ennis nor Jack cared. They were together, and that's all that mattered. Ennis pulled him close, placing one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder, before starting to move to the music.  
"Didn't know you could dance Ennis,"  
Ennis chuckled softly, "There's plenty of things you don't know about me rodeo."

_Baby don't you know I love you so\Can't you feel it when we touch.  
I will never, never let you go\ I love you oh so much_

You can dance, go and carry on\til the night is gone  
And it's time to go\If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's takin' you home,  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me." 

Ennis twirled Jack in his arms. He had wanted to do this for so long. Dance with the man he loved, let everyone that Jack was his, and his alone.  
He leant down and kissed Jack softly on the lips and mouthed 'I love you' to him. Jacks beaming smile almost lit up the whole room.  
"I love you too Ennis."

_"Oh I know that the music's fine\Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we're apart\Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home\And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me._

So don't forget who's taking you home\Or in who's arms you're gonna be  
So darlin', save the last dance for me." 

"Jack?"  
"Hmm?"   
"I love you Jack Twist."  
Ennis had stopped dancing now, and was now down on one knee before him. Jack couldn't believe it.   
"I was an idiot last night Jack, I knew what my answer was going to be. So now it's my turn."  
There were plenty of gasps of amazement and happiness from around the room  
"Will you marry me Jack?"  
Jack gave him a massive grin.  
"Yes!"  
A cheer rang out around them. Ennis stood up and took Jack's left hand. He had produced a small velvet box, and upon opening it, Jack found a simple silver band, with small etchings around it. Ennis took it out and slid it onto Jack's finger.  
"I love you Ennis," Jack felt a tear trickle down his face.  
"And I love you to Jack."

_"Oooh, Baby won't you save the last dance for me.  
You make the promise that you save the last dance for me.  
Save the last dance,  
The very last dance,  
For me." _

Fin.


End file.
